


Olivia Day

by gray_zelle



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: I had fun writing this!!, also conceited, because i love................... her, i feel conceited even posting fic nowadays but oh well, she's so easy to project on. i wrote this from the heart, which is wholesome i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_zelle/pseuds/gray_zelle
Summary: just my contribution for my precious librarian on her special day!! it's horrible and rushed but i hope y'all like it!!!





	Olivia Day

Olivia was alone at Prufrock. Students sparsely visited her, and hissed vicious, acidic rumours around the halls to keep things that way. No staff members suffered at Nero’s hand like she did. Her name wasn’t Olivia Caliban - it was the Strange Librarian, nothing more and nothing less. And no one let her forget it, or remembered she, too, was a living person. Leaving her to spend days staring at the horizon - lost in not just her haunting questions, but wondering if she’d ever be free from the pit in her stomach. 

Olivia was alone on her venture to the City. On her way into a mass of buildings, filled with noise, and lights, and more people than she’d ever seen. In the flurry and the blur of everything before her, she saw faces, and eyes, disgruntled and disapproving, and staring right through her. Like she didn’t exist. Making her more confused and upset than this plague of tsuris had left her, and making the pit in her stomach stir to life, growling and baring its teeth. 

Olivia then found something that made the pit simmer, satisfied for a moment. Jacques had a strange charm to him, but it was a charm, and as they accomplished more and more together, inching closer to defeating their enemies, Olivia hoped her loneliness would cease forever. 

Olivia was then, once more, alone, driving to the Carnivall. It wasn’t the drive she’d been expecting, or even wanted. It made her head swim with far too much worry as she drove, heading further into the black, and bleak - both the night, and the days ahead.

It was both the whirlwind of emotion a midnight drive can give someone, and the news that came days later, that made the pit wake up, and growl again. And it came back with a voice; a voice that, while she cried in the tent, said: 

  * You’re never wanted. 
  * Your voice is never heard.
  * You’re always second best to someone. 
  * You’re never remembered. 
  * You’re alone, and you always will be, until you take your last breath.

Surrounded by nothing but a dark tent, and, as usual, loneliness, Olivia was certain the pit was right. 

It was wrong. 

For some strange reason, fate and the universe had never been kind to Olivia. But they was yet to reveal their love of the sadistic and ironic, in the cruelest act they could throw her to.

Olivia was far from alone in her final moments. She had an audience, an entire ring of people, waiting, with baited breath, to see her die. People she knew; people she’d rather not see her cease to exist. And three children who didn’t deserve to see a death, yet alone another death, or  ** _her _ ** death. 

Not when she’d silently promised them they’d never be alone again. 

So Olivia fell - for once, not alone, though wishing she was. The pit in her stomach became a pit of lions, starving and savage, and her screams rang out to the darkness, until her throat was cut. Then as the rest of her fell apart, becoming pieces of nothingness, what spilled out of her first was the loneliness. 

Inside her, there was more loneliness than blood. 

Time went on, and the Carnival went with it, to where only a pit in the ground remained. And down there, in the fragments of a complete mess, Olivia was, once more, alone.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was a really inconvenient weekend for me


End file.
